mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 105: Daymare Pile of Watercolor Donors
"Daymare Pile of Watercolor Donors" was originally released on May 21, 2012. Description Chuck! Chuck, it's MBMBaM! Your cousin, MBMBaM? You know that new comedy advice podcast you're looking for? Well, listen to this! Suggested Talking Points Miners Part 3, Foreplexting, Jedi Bush, Askalate, Butt Problems, Geof & Ron Continued, Chubby Choker, Earl of Daveshire Outline 04:30 - On and off for a year now I've been "sexty texting" (that's a gray zone between sexting and flirty texting) a fella. The other day, he told me that he has been engaged for about four months. Am I good? Should I stop, or can I continue and leave the moral ambiguity in his court? -- Gmail 10:24 - Y - Sent in by Emily Smit-Dicks, from Yahoo Answers user LIKEIDK, who asks: Starting a Jedi Braid? So i am planning on growing a Jedi Braid. And i know it is behind the right ear but idk exactly where. ( is it right on the bone?) . But should i let it grow on its own? or put extensions on it till it is long enough to be braided? 16:02 - Hey, my issue is whether or not I am dating this girl. So, for two months this girl and I have been seeing each other once a week. When we hang out, it's usually outside somewhere, really just chilling. My problem is I can't figure out whether we're dating or not. Some of my friends say no, this isn't, and some say we are. I really like this girl a lot. If this is considered dating, then I think I'll make a move to further our relationship. Thanks brothers, I look forward to hearing your guys' advice on this. -- Gmail 21:17 - Y - Sent in by Bren, from Yahoo Answers user Kayla, who asks: Help me with my butt problem? well this may sound quite awkward in some ways. But I tried to squeeze my butt-cheeks as hard as i could and now my butt is really sore. Is this some kind of exercise or did i hurt myself? 28:52 - Y - Sent in by drewmg, from Yahoo Answers user Geof, who asks: Can my step dad legally ground me ? I got in trouble and my step dad Ron grounded me. Can he legally ground me if he is only my step dad? 29:14 - Y - Sent in by drewmg, from Yahoo Answers user Geof, who asks: Does lying make you stupid? My step dad Ron caught me lying and called me disingenius. I don't think that lying make you stupid, I see celebrities who lie all the time and they are famous. I know it's wrong i just was wondering if anyone else thinks it make you stupid. 30:40 - MZ - Sponsored by Wednesday Wolf. Sponsored by The Imps of Marge and Fletch. Sponsored by Mob Rules Games. Sponsored by Don't Take This The Wrong Way. 40:04 - Money Zone jingle 41:54 - Hey, I recently met a girl that's wonderful. We have a lot in common, she's expressed interest in dating me, and it's mutual. I worry, though, that in a year when I finish college I will likely have to move a pretty large distance to start my career. I also worry that she wants to start a family sooner than I do. Is this a deal-breaker? Should I just stay single yet another year? -- Concerned In Canada 49:57 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user 5th Earl of Daveshire, who asks: May a gentleman kick a door off its hinges in a emergency? Im not usually the sort of fellow to go around kicking doors off hinges, but for reasons to wearisome to detail, there is presently a locked door between myself and a crate of gin. Obviously myself and the gin need to become better acquainted. Is there an etiquette to kicking doors to matchwood? The door in question is in the house of a particularly tiresome aunt of mine. 53:38 - Housekeeping 58:35 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Annoying, who asks: Who was your favorite beatle from the band the beatles? Quotes On Askalation Travis Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jingle Category:Krista Whalen Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Chilean Miners